The show
by Amy Shay- Beloved Hawk
Summary: Okay so this is the first story I ever finished. EVER. Just my sad attempted at humor. Please be nice.


Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or ANY of there character, but I do own Ashley Mulon. [In less there is a person out there by that name. If there is tell me, and I'll change it . }  
  
This is rated PG-13 for some bad words, and the mention of sex. Other then that, it just my sad attempted at humor. .  
  
The Show  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Let It Begin  
  
Bulma sigh. 'Damn,' the blue haired scientist thought, as she watch the will toned man on her front lawn train. 'I wanted to make him suffer a lest a week more...' Bulma look over at Miss. Mulon. She had chestnut brown hair, and pale blue eyes that just didn't fit on her face, she was the owner of a well know company. 'Not going to happen.' Hell, the woman looked at the Saiyan prince as if he was par, waiting to be stocked. Bulma sighed. Again.  
  
The blue haired beauty reached over a waved a hand in front of the blue- eyed woman. Miss Mulon reacted immediately, turning her pale blue eyes to Bulma's own sapphire ones. "That is a very fine piece of man there." She said with a voice thick with lust.  
  
"Um..." Bulma said.  
  
"I mean," She said looking back at the prince. "You don't usually fine men with such fine...Assets."  
  
Bulma's sweat dropped as she watched Miss. Mulon lick her lips. "Um... I think we should conclude this meeting, tell next time." 'Where you can't look at Vegeta's assets.' She added silently.  
  
"Oh, okay." She said a little to quickly for the scientist taste.  
  
"I'll show you out..." she said slowly.  
  
"NO! I mean, I'll show myself out thank you." With that said, Miss. Mulon was gone.  
  
A very slow grin appeared on Bulma's face. Bulma, very slowly, got up off her chair and lent on the balcony, to watch the show, of course. A few minutes later, Miss. Mulon started to walk across the front lawn towards the Saiyan prince. Vegeta didn't even look up from his one fingered push- ups, but Bulma knew that Vegeta knew that Miss. Mulon was there.  
  
"Let the show begin," The blue haired Vixen said to herself. "Let's see how long the Almighty Prince of the Saiyans last up agent the famous Miss. Ashley Mulon; man killer." What she hadn't learned yet was that Saiyans have hearing as good a K9's.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
What dose Vegeta think?  
  
...Three-hundred-thousand-nifty-three... three-hundred-thousand-nifty-four...  
  
"Grrrr!"  
  
Vegeta was fuming. 'Why can't that pathetic Woman just do as I say?' He though. 'It's been over three weeks! THREE! Not one, not even two, but THREE!'  
  
You see Vegeta wouldn't be this mad if it wasn't for the fact that he knew that the Gravity Room would be fixed right now if he hadn't shot the woman with the paint-ball gun. And yes, Vegeta had shot Bulma in the ass with the paint-ball. Vegeta snickered at the look on the woman's fast when she got hit.  
  
"...Fine piece of man there."  
  
What the... Who in the HFIL...  
  
"...Such fine...Assets."  
  
Vegeta snickered. It was the dumb old woman who he hared the woman talking about to her father. What did she say... always looking for fresh meat? Hmm... He smirked. He thought his ass was nice too.  
  
"...Show you out..." That was the woman...  
  
"NO! ..." '  
  
'Ouchy!' thought Vegeta. 'How am I post to eavesdrop with them yelling so loud!'  
  
That was when he heard the footsteps softly over the green grass... Then the woman's voice fallowing quietly from the balcony, where she had been having her meeting...  
  
"Let the show begin."  
  
'What? A show really! Hey, wait a minute; I didn't get invited to any show!  
  
"Let's see how long the Almighty Prince of the Saiyans last up agent the famous, Miss. Ashley Mulon; man killer."  
  
The only thing Vegeta could think of was...  
  
'Ou oh...'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Not That Funny  
  
'How dare the woman-'  
  
"Hi there, big boy." Vegeta stopped his one-fingered push-ups to pin the owner of the voice with a cold stare.  
  
"Who the HFIL are you?" The irritated prince demanded.  
  
"Well," she purred. "I'm just a-"  
  
"Bicth?"  
  
The woman giggled. Some people can't take a hint.... 'I wish I had a paint- ball gun.'  
  
"No, no, no, you handsome thing you." She waved her hand in front of her face. Vegeta smirked. The woman toke it the wrong way and smiled at him. "I'm-"  
  
"Mrs. Briefs." Vegeta stated.  
  
"What?" Her voce lost all the cheer and lust. Vegeta smirk widened. "You remind me of the woman's mother." Priceless. The look on the older woman's face was priceless.  
  
"For your information," she all but growled. "I am Ashley Mulon! The most eligible Bachelorette in the wor-"  
  
"Why would you think being eligible is a good thing?" The Saiyan asked in a bored tone.  
  
"I don't know what I saw in you! You are the biggest..."  
  
It was all he could do not to let the stone mask fall and laugh to death.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The last of it  
  
Bulma chuckled and shuck her head. He had once had a woman throwing rocks at him for calling her fat, when in truth; she was as skinny as a toothpick. And she can't forget the woman that he got as far as to make her bark like a dog. He wanted to see how far he could go, before she got the point; he didn't like her.  
  
Bulma also remember a time when Yamcha had come over with his new girl, about a month after their brake up. The baka blond (A/N: Nothing agent blonds, I am one myself.) had walk right up to Vegeta and asked, point blank. 'Do you, like, want to, uh, have sex?'  
  
{Flash Back}  
  
Both Yamcha and Vegeta look stunned at the blond. Bulma rubbed her temples. She was the one that was going to hear from both parties. Vegeta raking about how stupid Yamcha is, and Yamcha cry over the phone, about how stupid he is. She let out a sigh, and was about to tell the girl, she didn't even know her name yet, to get off her propped, when, amazedly, the mighty prince beet her to it.  
  
Vegeta look at the blond and said, "Bad Girl." And flicked her in the noise. He then tuned to Yamcha. "You have very bad taste in women." With that said he walked off to the, newly fixed, Gravity Room.  
  
{End Of Flash Back}  
  
Needless to say, Yamcha broke if off with the blond. Then complained to the blue haired scientist about how much of a bitch she was. Vegeta didn't say another word about her.  
  
"... Jackass who doesn't even deserve my attention!"  
  
"Then what are you still doing here?" Vegeta asked calmly.  
  
"Ugh!" And she was gone.  
  
Bulma look over at her entertainment. "Not one of his best, but, hey, can't be picky." The blue haired Vixen said, downing the last of her wine.  
  
"Woman!" She heard the prince call from the lawn.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, I'll fix the GR." Bulma asked not looking to him.  
  
"Good, but that not what I was going to say." Vegeta called back.  
  
Bulma looked down into inky black eyes and razed a curios blue eyebrow.  
  
Vegeta smile an evil smile showing his prefect, sharp, white, teeth. "Saiyans have the hear equivalent of the human pet... what is it call? Oh, yes... dog." Then, using his super speed, he left a very shocked Bulma, to where, no one knows.  
  
"I guess that means I should watch what I say." She gulped.  
  
There I fixed it! Hope you review, even though the story SUCKS.  
  
. Love & Peace 


End file.
